


the world will end in fire

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, One-Shots, TGSFanFicFeb2019, barlyle - Freeform, each chapter is individually rated!, fire & ice, fire & ice au, will add more tags when necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: “some say the world will end in fire.some say in ice.”-A collection of Barlyle oneshots for the FanFicFeb writing event.-title+quote taken from the poem Fire and Ice by Robert Frost.





	1. it’s fire, it’s freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: First Meeting
> 
> Title: it’s fire, it’s freedom
> 
> Rating: G

 

Phillip gulped, ice frosting underneath his hands as he gripped the arms of the chair he sat in, and stared up at P.T. Barnum.

The older man stood atop the table with a smirk. Phillip near squirmed under his gaze as the ringmaster assessed him.

When he spotted the frost underneath Phillip’s fingertips, he froze. Phillip’s heart thudded in his chest and invaded his ears. Then, that smirk on the ringmaster’s face widened, and his eyes glittered as he locked gazes with the playwright.

“I – I can explain,” Phillip choked, face undoubtedly red. He wanted to look away, his stomach rolling as he was reminded of the shame that his normal parents felt toward him, but something about Barnum’s gaze locked him in.

“No need.”

With a gasp, Phillip watched as the ringmaster held out his hand and tiny flames danced across his fingertips. Slowly, he looked up, and their eyes locked again.

“You’re—“

The ringmaster’s blinding grin was his only response.


	2. i’ve got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Vertigo
> 
> Title: I’ve Got You
> 
> Rating: G

Every time he looked at Phineas, his heart burst. He ached for Phineas’s _touch_ , for Phineas’s _voice_ , for Phineas’s _lips_. Ever since the fire, he yearned to be as close as he could get to the ringmaster, always.

He had almost died in that fire, and now he was falling for a man who held that very power.

And it was terrifying.

He didn’t remember the first time he looked at Phineas — heart and soul as warm as his touch — and regarded the man in that way. Perhaps it was when he woke up in the hospital to find Phineas waiting for him. Or perhaps it was after their first kiss, their conflicting temperatures coming together in a shared, blissful warmth.

All he knew was that he had to tell Phineas soon, for fear he might burst.

*

When he finally did open up, it was after a particularly hard day of rebuilding the circus. They laid face-to-face in Phineas’s bed, fingers woven together. He could sense the older man’s tension, though Phineas himself refused to talk about it.

“Phin?”

Phineas’s eyes were closed, but, judging from the way his body was still tensed around Phillip’s, he wasn’t asleep yet. He opened his eyes upon feeling the chill of Phillip’s breath against his cheek.

“Hmm?”

Phillip hesitated only a moment before squeezing Phineas’s hand. “It’ll be all right. I’ve... I’ve got you.”

He cringed. Perhaps it wasn’t the best way to admit how he felt, but it was too late now. The former playwright — ironic now, as he’d found himself at an absolute loss for words — could only pray that he had gotten his point across.

“Phil—“

The words died in Phineas’s throat. Phillip watched through the dark as the ringmaster’s eyes widened, and the true meaning of Phillip’s words rang in his ears. Phineas’s body temperature flared as his face and the tips of his ears turned a sweet pink.

After a moment, Phineas pulled Phillip closer and rested his lips against the younger’s cool forehead. In turn, Phillip closed his eyes, frost lightly forming over his eyelashes.

The words Phineas spoke against Phillip’s skin settled over them both like a comforting embrace.

“I love you, too.”


	3. a candle in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Missing Memories
> 
> Title: a candle in the wind
> 
> Rating: M, just to be safe (but really could be Upper T)
> 
> Possible TW: mentions of parental death. Brief implications of sex toward the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this little prompt is much like one I wrote previously, called The Photograph, but I couldn’t resist a little more familial Phin angst.
> 
> title taken from the song Candle in the Wind by Elton John~

He couldn’t remember.

God, why couldn’t he _remember_?

Tears slipped down Phineas’s cheeks. He didn’t even feel them, but they dripped from his face and singed the floor. Two faint black marks burnt into the wood.

His head jerked up when the doorknob rattled. Mustn’t let anyone see him cry, especially not Phillip, can’t—

“Phin?”

Phineas cringed at the sound of Phillip’s voice, and turned away. He attempted to wipe the tears from his face, but, of course, Phillip noticed.

Phillip always noticed.

The sound of footsteps were his only warning before he felt two ice cold hands on his shoulders, and he gasped. He jerked and tried to jump away, but Phillip’s strong, cold, comforting embrace pulled Phineas into his chest. He rested his chin on Phineas’s shoulder and nestled his face into Phineas’s neck, peppering his skin with light kisses that left behind goosebumps.

“What’s wrong?”

Phineas didn’t say a word. After confessing his love for Phillip the other night, he had thought it would be easier to open up, but it just wasn’t. Fresh tears filled his eyes and he looked down into his lap.

“I can’t remember,” he croaked.

“Can’t remember what?” Phillip shifted away a little, but only to rub Phineas’s back. His back, his neck, his shoulders — Phineas used to shy away from the chill of Phillip’s touch, but now he leaned into it, silent and grateful.

“Can’t remember,” Phineas whimpered, “my father... my father’s face.”

Phillip’s hands stilled as he paused. Phineas waited for him to say something, anything — but he didn’t.

Instead, he got up.

“Phil?” Phineas whimpered again.

“Stay right there. I’ll be back.”

And then Phineas was alone, left to struggle as he tried to imagine the color of his father’s eyes.

When Phillip returned, he was hiding something behind his back. Phineas didn’t notice.

“It’s like my mother – I was too little when she died, I... forgot her a long time ago. Now—“

Phineas’s voice cracked and he turned away with a sob.

“Surely you remember this?”

Phillip sat beside Phineas and passed him the photograph. Phineas inhaled sharply as he looked down at himself as a child, smiling (and missing some teeth) into the camera alongside his father, who had a firm grip on his shoulder. The photo was taken before Phineas discovered the extent of his powers — by that point, Phineas’s father had been dead a good few months, and Phineas had had nobody to help him.

Their faces were a little fuzzy, but the breath caught in Phineas’s throat as he lightly traced his father’s figure.

“Where did you—“

“I found it in the attic one night,” Phillip murmured. “I meant to ask you about it, but – well, you know how hectic things can get. I put it aside and completely forgot to show you.”

Phineas’s hands trembled just slightly, and he set the photograph aside as not to drop it. Much to his relief, neither the photograph nor its frame were singed from his heat.

“Do you remember that day?” Phillip asked.

Phineas nodded. “My father had... he had managed to scrounge up enough money for a professional photograph, at a discount. I don’t remember how he managed to charm that photographer, but—“

“Like father, like son,” Phillip teased.

Phineas managed a small grin and wrapped his arm around Phillip’s shoulders, drawing him in close. After they kissed, Phineas rested his chin atop Phillip’s head.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Phillip was silent and... reflecting. Aside from the fire, which was enough to traumatize anyone, this was the first time that he truly saw Phineas as emotionally vulnerable. The thought caused a lump to form in his throat, and, without a word, he wrapped his arms around Phineas for the second time that night.

“I love you,” he mumbled into Phineas’s skin.

The two sat in silence, warm and comfortable and _understanding_. Neither of them needed to say a word.

*

Later that night, it was Phillip who took Phineas, soft and slow and gentle. When they were finished, after Phillip brought them both to climax, Phineas trembled as he wrapped himself around Phillip. He fell asleep with dried tear streaks still on his cheeks.

Phillip held Phineas close until he, too, drifted off.


	4. crystalizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Tracks
> 
> Title: Crystalizing 
> 
> Rating: T

_Sneaking around wasn’t easy when you left a trail of ice and snow in your path._

Phineas woke to an unusually warm bed — the cool, comforting presence that he’d grown so accustomed to was absent from his side. Groaning, he sat up, bleary-eyed, and looked around.

Nothing.

“Phillip?”

Phineas got up and looked out the window, staring down at the garden and woods behind his house. A small smile twisted at his lips when he spotted the melting trail of frost — it was February, but they’d had a particularly warm season that year and it hadn’t snowed enough to stick — naturally, that was — for quite awhile.

After dressing — complete with a coat and top hat — Phineas hurried down and outside. The remaining slush melted even faster under his feet. He called Phillip’s name again, but got no response.

He knew these woods well, as he’d originally explored them upon moving into the house, and he had a growing suspicion of where the slushy path was taking him—

Ah, yes.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the air became considerably colder. Despite his warm temperature, Phineas’s breath came out in little icy puffs as the green-brown grass disappeared behind him in favor of what was first a thin layer of slush, turning into a bigger, thicker, glistening white blanket of snow.

With a smile, Phineas hung back — as not to melt the perfectly pristine snow — and simply watched.

Snowflakes melted in Phillip’s hair and lashes, and the sound of childlike laughter made Phineas beam with love. The younger of the two sat in a pile of snow so deep, it covered his entire lap. Beside him, a snowman grinned at Phineas with a button mouth and button eyes. The only thing missing was a top hat. 

Phineas grinned and silently slinked into the trees, deciding to approach the clearing from another angle. One in which Phillip wouldn’t see him.

At first, he opted to put the top hat on the snowman himself, but quickly realized that Phillip’s wintery friend might melt — literally — upon his touch. So, he crept up behind Phillip — still oblivious to the crunching snow — and asked, merrily,

“Can’t have a snowman without his hat, can we?”

Phillip yelped and twisted around, staring at Phineas with wide eyes. Quickly, he stood and brushed the snow off of his clothes.

Spluttering all the while.

“Phineas! What did — How did you—“

Phineas laughed. “Spooked you, did I, darling?”

Phillip glared at Phineas, looking much like an irritable kitten as the snow melted in his hair. He huffed and didn’t say a word.

Phineas grinned and held out his hat. “I come with an offering of peace.”

Phillip eyed the top hat and snatched it from Phineas’s hand, grumbling. After settling it on the snowman’s head, he turned back to Phineas, glaring at the ground like a spoiled child.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

Phineas’s grin softened, but the merriment didn’t leave his eyes. “Having fun?”

Sheepishly, Phillip nodded.

“Winter’s been too mild. So I... took matters into my own hands.”

Phineas laughed.

“Well, please don’t let my presence here stop you.”

Phineas sat back, smiling, far enough away that Phillip could have his fun without having to worry about melting snow. Silently, Phineas cursed the fact that he’d forgotten a pair of gloves, but he’d be fine for awhile without needing to venture back inside.

Smiling now, Phillip turned away from Phineas, his back blocking the ringmaster’s view. Before Phineas could ask what he was up to, Phillip turned—

—and pelted Phineas with a snowball right to the face.

“Hey!” Phineas spluttered.

Phillip laughed, eyes twinkling bright, cheeks painted a sweet red.

Now, Phineas didn’t care that he’d surely melt the snow. He lunged forward — laughing as Phillip shrieked — and tugged the younger man close, kissing his sweet, cold lips.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Phineas mumbled.

Phillip grinned into the kiss. Neither of them noticed as the snow melted underneath Phineas’s feet.

Phineas didn’t notice that Phillip still had one hand behind his back.

Phillip laughed as he smushed the snowball in Phineas’s face. He was off and running before Phineas had the chance to react.

 _“Phillip!”_ Phineas cried, stunned.

Phillip kept running, much faster in the snow than one Born of Fire ever would be. But Phineas took off right after him, sliding across the snow as it melted with his touch.

And he followed Phillip’s tracks all the way home.


	5. bed of roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Fluff
> 
> Title: bed of roses
> 
> Rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from the song Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi~

“Phil.”

A soft chuckle. Strong, warm hands gently shook him by the shoulder.

“Phil, darling, it’s time to get up.”

Phillip sighed and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his arm. Beautiful laughter erupted from somewhere above him as he burrowed further into the sheets, eyes squeezed stubbornly shut.

“I know you’re awake, doll.”

Phillip scowled into his arm. Phineas knew how much he hated (orsecretlyloved) that nickname.

The bed shifted as Phineas adjusted his weight, and then he was leaving feather soft kisses all up and down Phillip’s bare back and arms. Phillip tried hard not to squirm under his touch, barely succeeding.

“Did yesterday wear you out, hmm?”

Phillip spent all morning yesterday playing in the snow. He smiled at the memory.

Strong hands replaced lips as Phineas rubbed up and down his back. Familiar goosebumps rose against his skin and he sighed in bliss.

“Aha!”

One hand stayed on Phillip’s back, while the other ventured lower, making Phillip squeak in surprise. He bolted upwards and glared at Phineas with still-sleepy eyes.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Phineas laughed. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Phillip shook his head and sighed, sinking against Phineas. Swatting playfully at the man’s chest, he said, “You’re insufferable.”

Phineas grinned and cradled Phillip’s face to kiss his nose. Phillip flushed pink.

“Do you plan on lazing around in bed all day?”

“Maybe. But...”

“‘But?’”

Phillip laced his fingers with Phineas’s and pulled him along as he laid back down, bringing Phineas along with him. The ringmaster was a comforting weight against him.

“I want you to laze around with me.”

Phineas grinned, his fingers leaving a fire-hot touch as they trailed down Phillip’s much cooler skin.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Phillip smiled and wrapped his arms around Phineas’s neck, bringing him down for a searing kiss.


	6. heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: “Are you sure?”
> 
> Title: heat of the moment 
> 
> Rating: T

Hands clenched into fists. Ice cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck. His entire body trembled as he shook his head. Strong, comforting, warm hands on his cheeks. Holding him steady, forcing them to make eye contact.

“Are you sure?” Phillip whimpered.

“You’ll do phenomenally, Phil. You’re ready. I believe it.”

Phineas grinned at him, white, blinding, beautiful. Kissed him full on the mouth, but Phillip didn’t respond — couldn’t, because his mind was elsewhere, anxiety curling into the pit of his stomach.

“But, I can’t — I don’t — I don’t have an act, Phineas, I...”

“Pah! You still believe that nonsense?”

Phillip flushed and buried his face into the crook of Phineas’s neck. Phineas held him, strong arms encircling him, and mumbled into his ear.

“You’ll do beautifully, Phillip. I believe in you. These people — they want to see you. My beautiful boy, Born of Ice.”

Phillip looked up, eyes glassy. “What if my parents hear—“

Phineas scoffed, deep and low in his throat. “If they have an issue, they can take it up with me.”

Phillip’s heart of ice fluttered at Phineas’s promise, but his mind still whirled at the prospect of what Phineas wanted him to do.

“But, Phineas — are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

*

Center of the ring, head bowed low. Audience leaning forward, wide-eyed and eager, in their seats. Single flick of his wrist, ice spreading around him, audience oohing andaahing. Delicate white snowflakes falling down from the ceiling, making small children squeal.

Phillip’s show was one of beauty, elegance, wonder. As he went through his routine, no trace of the man who’d trembled with anxiety in Phineas’s arms, the ringmaster watched from the sidelines, beaming with pride.

There weren’t as many at the circus Born of Ice as there were Born of Fire, but the ones that were joined Phillip in his act. Misfits of the upper class, mostly those born of normal families who did not accept them. Phillip grew more comfortable, more confident, as others like him surrounded him, and he danced through his show with ease.

Phineas was left staring in awe and wonder.

He’d seen Phillip’s powers at work, of course, but there was something about the way he performed for the circus that had the ringmaster captivated. Listening to Phillip’s sweet voice as he sang, watching his hips as he danced. Phineas was left flustered and hot, aching to have Phillip all to himself.

When Phillip’s act ended, he ran out of the center ring and ran to the sidelines. Phineas was there, waiting for him, waiting to sweep him up and kiss his face, laughing softly, ruffling his hair.

“I knew you could do it.” Phineas beamed with pride.

Phillip grinned back, breathless, about to say something, when he froze. Felt something unmistakable against him as Phineas held him close, crushing their bodies together, breathing in his scent.

“Phin — are you—“

Phineas’s eyes were wide and dark with lust, a slow, sensual smile curling at his lip. Phillip flushed again — but this time, not from shame — and leaned up for a sloppy, heated kiss.

“How long ‘til the show’s over?” he breathed in Phineas’s ear.

“Oh—“ the ringmaster grinned as he looked out at his performing circus, “—what would you think about... leaving a little early?”

Phillip gasped as Phineas’s hands fell low, squeezed his rear.

“Lettie’s gonna kill you,” he mumbled.

Phineas grinned again and leaned in close.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”


	7. cold enough to burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Crossover/AU (Writer’s Choice)
> 
> Title: cold enough to burn
> 
> Rating: G

Something was wrong.

He felt... so unnaturally _cold_.

And yet, he was not as cold as Phillip.

He looked down at his hands. Worn. Normal. Calloused.

And yet—

Something was missing.

Something—

He looked up. He was at home, in his living room, but he couldn’t remember how he got there. He was alone... but not for long.

Phillip.

Phillip was here.

Phillip, who smiled soft upon seeing him. Phillip, who approached him, footsteps light as air, and embraced him, pulling him close.

He gasped. Shoved Phillip back. Stumbled away.

Phillip frowned at him. Didn’t say a word.

“Phillip, you’re — you’re—“

Phillip was _warm_.

Not warm as in fire. But, he was warmer than his ordinarily ice cold temperatures. Warm as those in the middle-class, the ones with no powers. He did not share the same lower-class heat.

Phillip smiled. Reached up, light touch to his cheek. He recoiled, tried to look away, but found that he couldn’t move.

“And you’re cold,” came Phillip’s response.

A lump formed in his throat and he found that he couldn’t swallow. Phillip’s touch — his lukewarm fingers — was completely unfamiliar. Unnatural. He found himself shrinking away from it.

“Phillip, how—“

Phillip smiled again, rose up on tiptoe to kiss him. He wanted to enjoy the kiss, but Phillip’s lips on his... didn’t feel right. He felt like he was kissing somebody else, being unfaithful to Phillip even though Phillip was right there in front of him.

Wasn’t he?

He didn’t know how long they kissed for, but he found himself stepping back, found himself raising his hands to gently push back on Phillip’s chest.

“That’s enough.”

Phillip tilted his head, lips freshly pink and plump from being kissed, but they didn’t draw him in like they normally did. He shook his head, rose his hand to press against his forehead.

“I... I think I need to go lie down.”

“Are you all right, Phineas?”

Even his name on Phillip’s lips sounded unnatural. God.

“I’m... feeling a bit... cold.”

“Cold?”

Phillip frowned. Reached out. Before he could turn away or block Phillip’s touch, Phillip grabbed him at him, long fingers curling around his wrist.

Cold enough to burn.

He screamed.

*

Phineas jerked awake, breathing hard, sweat sticking to his hair and nightshirt. He reached up to brush sweaty strands of hair out of his face, fingers grazing over his fire-hot forehead.

As his breathing slowed, he too calmed down a little. Normal. He was back to normal.

It’d just been a dream.

Beside him, Phillip’s sleep was disturbed by Phineas’s awakening. The younger stirred, and blinked up at him sleepily.

“Phin? Wha’ time ‘s it?”

Phineas took a deep breath and peered down at Phillip. He reached down, took Phillip’s hand, relaxing as he felt Phillip’s fingers, cold as ice.

“Just a nightmare. I’m sorry for waking you, darling. Go back to sleep.”

A low whine escaped Phillip’s throat and he snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Phineas’s waist.

“You’re like a fireplace,” he mumbled, eyes falling shut again.

Phineas chuckled and absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Phillip’s hair. “Yeah, I am.”

He was all right.

Everything was normal.

Just a nightmare.

As Phillip fell asleep again, curled comfortingly around Phineas, Phineas began to settle down, too. He kissed Phillip’s head and sighed, closing his eyes.

“Good night, Phillip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t my most favorite prompt, it was v difficult to stay true to the fire & ice theme while writing an AU at the same time, so I was real lame and opted for a nightmare instead in which being “normal” is the AU. not the greatest, I know, but I hope you all enjoyed anyway!


	8. black ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Ice
> 
> Title: black ice
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Possible TW for an anxiety attack

He should have detected it sooner. By the time he did, Phillip was nowhere to be seen.

And the entirety of their mansion was covered in a thin, brittle layer of bitterly black ice.

He was in the office when it happened. Phillip was... somewhere, but he’d been so absorbed in his paperwork that when he first felt the chill, he’d thought his partner was coming into the room to see him.

”Phillip, darling, you know I don’t like to be disturbed while I work,” Phineas muttered, shooing Phillip off with a wave of his hand without ever looking up.

No answer.

“Phillip?”

Come to think of it, he’d never heard the door to his office open.

Phineas looked up. A gasp caught in his throat, eyes widening.

Black ice snaked its way into his office from underneath the crack in the door, and around the sides. It crept along the floor and the walls like a spiderweb, slowly consuming Phineas’s office in its wake.

“Phillip!”

Phineas sprang to his feet, chair clattering to the floor as he bolted to the door. He hissed as he wrapped his hand around the frozen doorknob, but the ice — black and sinister as it was — melted relatively quickly underneath his touch. He threw the door open and it slammed into the wall, leaving thin spidery cracks in the ice.

The hallway was almost entirely covered in the same black ice, but some of it melted underneath his feet as he ran as fast as he dared down the hallway. Most of their home was covered in the stuff, but it was thickest, he assumed, down the path that would lead him to Phillip.

He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

*

Phineas found him in their bedroom.

The man was crouched down in the corner, blocked from the doorway’s view by the bed, hands pressed to his face. He trembled as Phineas knelt down, enveloping Phillip in his arms, melting the ice from his clothes and hair.

“Won’t do it again, Father, please—“

“Phillip, darling, it’s me.”

Phillip whined, but did not look up. Glancing around, Phineas noticed that the windows, too, were frosted over. The room was almost as dark as the distressed ice.

Looking back at the man on the floor, he asked, “Did you have an attack? Why didn’t you call me?”

Phillip was sometimes rendered helpless by sheer panic or anxiety, but it wasn’t often that his state got this bad. Phineas suspected that the recent withdrawal from alcohol may have something to do with it.

Phillip cried out suddenly, yanked his hands from his eyes as spears of icicles shot out from the tips of his fingers. Phineas yelled and dove out of the path just in the nick of time.

“You nearly impaled me!”

Phineas meant it as a joke, but even he could hear the tremble in his own voice. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look behind him.

The icicles stuck out of the wall.

Drawn back to Phillip by a weak moaning sound, Phineas faced him just in time to watch his lover crumple to the floor, lightly curled in on himself. Phineas sighed and stood, bending over to carefully gather Phillip in his arms.

“C’mon,” he mumbled, kissing Phillip’s forehead, “let’s get you to bed.”

Phillip didn’t protest.

He didn’t make a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, maybe? :) I’m rather proud of this one, despite how much I scrambled to get it out on time 😂 (it’s 10:30 p.m. on the 8th 👀)


	9. a gentle flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: “Take me home.”
> 
> Title: a gentle flame 
> 
> Rating: T

“Phillip... darling, please talk to me.”

The two were alone in the circus tent, having just dismissed everyone after a successful day of shows. The musky scent of their array of animals filled the air, overshadowing the fainter scent of peanuts.

Phineas found Phillip sitting on the bleachers, head back, eyes closed. He’d barely said a word to Phineas since his anxiety attack the day before, and Phineas worried that he was holding himself back, ready to give himself over to the panic once more.

“You did excellently during the show today,” Phineas mumbled, taking a seat beside him. Phillip stiffened at first, but sagged into Phineas’s shoulder once the ringmaster wrapped an arm around him.

The usual ice that formed when Phillip sat down bunched around his sides in cold mush that melted quickly. He was exhausted, didn’t have the energy to freeze it all the way through, and Phineas noticed.

“You probably didn’t sleep much last night, did you?”

Phillip didn’t verbalize an answer, but he whined, low and pitiful in his throat. Heart twisting in his chest, Phineas turned to sit face-to-face with Phillip. Wrapped his arms around the younger man, drew him into his chest. Phillip, almost instantaneously, buried his face in Phineas’s neck and closed his eyes.

“Will it ever get easier?” he whimpered into Phineas’s skin.

Phineas sighed. “I’m so sorry, Phil. I would have helped, had I known sooner—“

“—not your fault,” came the muffled response.

Phineas rubbed his back and kissed every available inch of skin within his reach. “I’ll be there next time. I promise.”

Phillip mumbled something that Phineas couldn’t hear. He gently tilted Phillip’s face up, peered into exhausted eyes. Phillip could barely keep them open. “What was that?”

“Take me home.”


	10. frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Facing your fear 
> 
> Title: frostbite
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> A possible TW for brief implications of parental abuse

 

Right behind that door.

He felt like he was going to vomit.

Phineas wasn’t with him — he couldn’t be, of course — but he knew that Phineas was watching him, safely hidden from sight. A wave of dizziness overcame him as he raised his fist and knocked at the door.

God, how long did he wait?

He didn’t know.

He should have never let Phineas talk him into this. The ringmaster insisted that it would leave him relieved, his anxieties would lessen greatly, but was it really worth it? Surely—

The door opened.

“Hello, Mother. Hello, Father.”

God, he was going to be sick.

“Phillip.”

Cold. Disgusted. His father’s lip curled, spat out his name as if it were a curse.

“May I come in?”

His father scoffed, made some sort of scalding remark and Phillip flinched. It was his mother who insisted they let him in, though Phillip wasn’t sure if she truly wanted a talk, or if she was just looking to humiliate him.

The closing door behind him felt like the lid sliding over a coffin, nailing him inside.

Phineas watched from across the street.

*

It was a mistake.

He knew it.

Mistake, mistake, mistake.

His cheek stung from his father’s hand as he ran out of the house.

*

Phineas’s arms were comforting as they wrapped around him, letting him cry against Phineas’s chest. He bunched the fabric of the older man’s shirt between his fingers, clung tight as Phineas mumbled into his ear. His cheek aches where his father had slapped him, and he was sure that a handprint-shaped bruise would form against his skin.

Disowned.

As far as his parents were concerned, he was dead to them.

The heat that radiated from Phineas was a comfort to him, reminded him of the blankets he would bundle in as a child before discovering his powers. His powers that... as far as he was aware, was the source of his parents’ judgment.

God, if they knew whose arms he seeked comfort in—

Phillip whimpered again, a fresh wave of anxiety building in the pit of his stomach. Phineas cradled him, wiped at his tears, evaporating them with his touch.

“You did so well, Phillip. I’m so proud of you.”

Phillip hiccuped out a sob of a laugh, shook his head, pulled away from Phineas just slightly. He couldn’t bear to look at him.

“W-Well? I... barely lasted fifteen minutes... ran out in t-tears, let my f-father—“

He cringed as he remembered freezing his father’s fingers after being slapped. Not enough for frostbite, no, but more than enough to enrage, for his father’s face to turn tomato red—

“You faced them, Phillip, all on your own. That’s all that matters. You won’t ever have to deal with them ever again.”

Phineas pulled him back in, regained that closeness that had been momentarily lost. He kissed tear-stained cheeks before kissing Phillip’s lips, allowing the younger man to melt against him. Strong hands cradled Phillip’s face, a gentle thumb running over the bruise left by the senior Carlyle’s touch.

“So brave, darling. I love you, love you so much,” Phineas mumbled between kisses.

Slowly, Phillip began to relax, let himself return Phineas’s affections. He allowed his hands to explore Phineas, to wander, pull at his clothes. A sigh escaped between them as Phineas’s hands lowered, cupping Phillip’s rear. A simple lift and Phillip was snaking his legs around Phineas’s waist, tangling his fingers in Phineas’s hair. He moaned, softly, as Phineas squeezed his ass.

Their joined warmth was the best comfort he could ask for, and he hid his face in Phineas’s neck, trailed his lips along Phineas’s skin as Phineas carried him to their room.

“You were so brave, did so wonderfully today, darling.” Phineas’s warm, rumbling voice in his ear sent shivers down his spine.

“And I will spend as long as I need to prove it to you.”


	11. darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: “Left or right?”
> 
> Title: darkness
> 
> Rating: G

“Are you _sure_ going on holiday is a good idea?”

“It’s been a tough week for you, Phil. You deserve a break, a little vacation. It’ll do you some good.”

“But the circus—“

“Lettie and Anne have got things under control. Trust me.”

They paused.

Phineas grinned.

Phillip tried to smile, but was sure it came out as a grimace instead. His fingertips froze over, a usual sign of nerves, and he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

“If you say so.”

*

“We’re not _lost_. We’ve just... momentarily delayed our arrival.”

Phillip looked around. The sun was beginning to set and there was absolutely nothing around for miles, aside from them, their carriage, and their horses. A soft breeze ruffled the dead leaves on the ground, and a horse whinnied.

“We’re lost, Phineas.”

Ignoring the unusual high pitch in Phillip’s voice, Phineas asked, “Left or right?”

“Like I know how to read a map?”

“Did your father teach you nothing?”

Phillip cringed. Phineas paled, realizing his mistake, and he sighed, reaching for Phillip’s hand. Phillip looked away, but did not reject his touch.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are we going to do?” Phillip’s voice was low, and he still refused to look Phineas in the eye.

Phineas bit his lip. The daylight was near gone now, and he had to form a ball of fire in the hand not touching Phillip in order to see ahead. Holding his hand out, he saw nothing but shadows and a deserted, dusty road that stretched on for miles. They had no way of knowing how close they were to any sort of civilization. Sighing again, he closed his fist, extinguishing the flame, and returned his attention to Phillip.

“Why don’t we just... stop for the night?”

“Here?” Phillip squeaked, returning his attention to Phineas.

“Sure. Why not? Charity used to keep a blanket in the carriage, I’m sure it’s still in the back.”

“But, we... don’t know who could stumble upon us, and—“

“There’s nobody around for miles.”

“—and it’s... dark. So dark.”

Phineas’s lip twisted in a little half smirk. Chuckling, he asked, “Are you afraid of the dark, Phil?”

Silence.

“I can make a little light for us. It won’t be too bad.”

More silence.

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, Phillip.”

“...Fine.”


	12. flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Signs of affection 
> 
> Title: flicker
> 
> Rating: M

“Was I right or was I right?”

Phillip scowled.

They laid cuddled up in a cozy little cabin, warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Though their slumber in the carriage — in which Phillip woke up with a terrible crick in his neck — had only been last night, it already felt like a lifetime ago. Somehow, they’d managed to survive the darkness and Phineas was able to find the cabin once they could see again.

“Well?” Phineas grinned, nudging Phillip in the ribs. His eyes glittered. He wouldn’t let this up until Phillip admitted defeat.

Phillip sighed. “You were right.”

“Damn right I was.”

Phillip rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, Phineas pulled Phillip in for a kiss, loved the feeling of Phillip’s much cooler lips against his own. They had plans for stargazing later that night, and tomorrow they’d check out some of the trails around the cabin, but for now they simply enjoyed each others’ company — enjoyed the quiet serenity, felt relief from the hustle and bustle from their daily lives at the circus.

Phineas stretched Phillip across the sofa and Phillip pulled away for a quick breath, slinging his arms around Phineas’s neck, his hands causing the hair to rise on the back of Phineas’s neck. The hand that wasn’t cradling Phillip slipped further down, undid the zipper at the front of Phillip’s pants and slipped inside, and Phillip squeaked, instantly bucking into the incredible heat that engulfed him.

“Phineas,” he sighed. Phineas shushed him, reclaimed his mouth as his hand went to work, feeling Phillip harden beneath his fingertips. Phillip moaned into Phineas’s mouth, hips rising into Phineas’s touch.

Phillip was stressed, had gone through fresh emotional trauma after meeting with his parents, and Phineas didn’t help matters much, often speaking before taking a second to think about his words. This was about Phillip, now, and he relished in the way Phillip moaned and squirmed beneath him, his cool body heating up with the contrast of Phineas against him. Pulling away from Phillip’s mouth, the ringmaster trailed his lips across Phillip’s skin, to the angry bruise across his cheek.

Phillip gasped.

Phineas pulled away. “Did that hurt?” he mumbled.

“N-No.”

Still, despite Phillip’s objection, Phineas proceeded with caution. He focused on his jaw, his neck, as he jerked Phillip, listening to the younger moan and whimper beneath him.

When Phillip came, it was with tears in his eyes and Phineas’s name on his lips. He groaned as Phineas’s hand left him, left him wet and aching with his own seed, and fell lax against the couch. Fresh frost soaked the couch with his relaxed state, and it melted in his hair.

Eyes half open, he watched Phineas suck soiled fingers into his mouth. He groaned and reached for him.

“Let me—“

Phineas hummed, waved his hand away. His was a gift to Phillip, and besides – he didn’t mind putting on a show.

Phillip watched, spent cock twitching in vague interest, as Phineas brought himself satisfaction, head back, shameless moans spilling from his lips. When he finished, spilling across his own fingers, he stood from the couch, and Phillip made a tired sound of protest.

He came back with a towel, chuckling as he wiped his hands. He used the towel to wipe up the rest of Phillip’s seed, then picked him up.

“Phin,” he whined.

“Wouldn’t want to sleep in soiled pants, would you?” Phineas teased.

Phillip said nothing, simply rested his head against Phineas’s chest and closed his eyes. His limbs felt like jelly and he was of no help as Phineas changed him, like a child.

Chuckling, Phineas asked, “Like that?”

“You know I did,” Phillip said, reaching for him again.

It was only midday, but they had several hours before they were to go out. Phineas laid with Phillip, stroking his hair as he drifted off.

“Love you,” Phillip mumbled before surrendering himself to sleep.

Phineas smiled. “I love you too, darling. More than you could ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that how you do the proper sex scenes for people who like the sex


	13. lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Ashes
> 
> Title: lost without you 
> 
> Rating: T

Lost.

Lost again.

He and Phineas went exploring, went walking along one of the trails by the cabin... and now he was lost. Phineas was nowhere to be seen.

A lump formed in his word. He couldn’t handle this, not knowing where he was. Spots formed in his vision, blurry around the edges. He spun around, saw nothing but trees, trees and dirt and—

Nothing.

Oh, God.

“Phineas?”

Nothing. Silence.

The only response he received were the birds chirping in the trees.

He turned around, tried to retrace his steps, but it was no use. His sense of direction was getting mixed up, and it was only as he turned in a circle that he realized he was leaving ice behind in his footsteps. And that ice was spreading, freezing the forest floor, curling up tree trunks.

He was freezing everything in his panic.

Gulping, feeling his throat run dry, Phillip stumbled, hand to his head as he tried to steady himself. This was nothing like the fire, he _knew_ it was nothing like the fire, and yet—

Frozen tears ran down his cheeks and he gasped, leaned back against a tree trunk. He couldn’t have another panic attack, not here, not now—

Hand to his forehead. Sweat ice cold, nothing new, but the fresh chill zapped down his arm, made him yank his hand away.

What time was it? He couldn’t remember how to tell from the sun, couldn’t remember if he’d ever learned how.

“Phineas,” he moaned. He could barely hear his own voice.

Eyes closed, he smelt something. Smelt like... smoke?

No. No, no. This wasn’t a fire. Couldn’t be another fire. If there was another fire, then—

“Phillip!”

His eyes snapped open.

The smell of smoke came from somewhere nearby, but he couldn’t feel the heat of any flame. Couldn’t see Phineas, either, even though he swore he’d heard Phineas call his na—

“Phillip! Can you hear me?”

Booming voice through the trees.

“Phineas!” Phillip called.

And then he ran. Ran through the trees, ran toward Phineas’s voice, flinching as thin branches slapped at his face, cut his skin. Phineas called him again and he sounded closer now, sounded like—

Then he saw it.

The tree, or what remained of it. Burnt to a crisp, though there was no sign of fire damage anywhere else. Just the one tree, and a pile of soot, pile of ashes, that led—

He followed the ashes, heart racing. He wanted to call out to Phineas, but his tongue felt dry and heavy in his mouth, useless. He yearned for water — sometimes he could get easily dehydrated in a panic.

“Phillip!”

Right there. Right beyond those trees, the path of ashes led him—

He ran through the trees, practically tackled Phineas from behind. Phineas yelled out, fire forming in his palms as a defense, but he spun around, eyes lighting up at the sight of Phillip.

“Phillip! Oh, thank God. You’re not hurt, are you?”

Like an anxious mother, Phineas held Phillip at arm’s length to examine him. Tutted over the scrapes on Phillip’s face. One of them, right underneath his eye, bled just a little.

“I’m fine,” Phillip muttered, squeezing Phineas in a tight hug. Hid his face in Phineas’s chest, breathed in his scent. “The... ashes. Led me to you.”

“Oh... those.” Phillip pulled back in time to see Phineas’s face color in embarrassment. “I may have... burnt a tree... when I realized you weren’t still following me.”

Phillip laughed, incredibly relieved. He reached up on tiptoe, brushed his lips softly over Phineas’s.

“Mmm...” Phineas pulled away, rested his forehead lightly against Phillip’s. “These woods are so large... thought I’d lost you.”

Phillip remained silent, didn’t know how to articulate his panic without freaking out again.

Phineas gently traced another cut on Phillip’s face. “How about we go home? I can start a lovely fire, and you can read me one of those funny books you like.”

Phillip nodded eagerly, then scowled.

“Shakespeare is not _funny_. He’s one of the greatest playwrights—“

Phineas grinned, and interrupted Phillip to whisper something in his ear. Phillip colored bright red.

“He did _not_ — you’re a scoundrel, Phineas Barnum.”

Phineas’s laughter bounced off the trees all the way home.


	14. all my favourite conversations always made in the A.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Soulmates
> 
> title: all my favourite conversations always made in the A.M
> 
> rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from the song A.M. by One Direction

Despite Phineas’s insistence, it was much too cold for them — particularly Phineas, even with his fire — to go swimming in the lake, so their last day at the cabin was spent playing a game: seeing who could count the most different species’ of bug or animal out there in the woods.

At first, Phineas thought it to be perfectly lame — who wanted to spend all day looking for bugs? But, as he would come to find out, it wasn’t just looking for bugs. Admittedly, he was more occupied with Phillip than he was any of the animals, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t deny how beautiful and relaxed Phillip looked, neck craned back, looking for birds.

As it turned out, birdwatching was one of Phillip’s favorite outdoor hobbies. Neither of them had remembered to bring binoculars, the trip was so last-minute, but several of the birds swooped low enough to be seen by the naked eye, and Phillip spent so much time studying the different kinds of birds that he had little to no difficulty calling them out as he saw them.

Phineas, admittedly, didn’t know much about Phillip’s feathered friends — he thought they all flew south for the winter. But, clearly, that was not the case.

By midday, Phineas had spent so much time watching Phillip that he’d completely forgotten about their little game. He’d been totally fixated on Phillip’s eyes as they sparkled, the way he grinned when he caught sight of another bird—

When Phillip called out the number of species’ he’d been able to identify, Phineas could only offer a sheepish grin — he’d barely gotten to three.

“Distracted?” Phillip teased.

“Maybe a little.”

“Ready to admit defeat and go inside?”

Phineas laughed. “Maybe. I’ve... got a little something for you.”

“Oh?” Phillip quirked an eyebrow.

Phineas nodded. “I know it’s Valentine’s Day, and rather cliché, but... I’ve been waiting this whole trip to give it to you.”

“But, Phineas, we agreed not to—“

“I know, I know, and I didn’t expect you to get me anything, but I simply couldn’t resist. Come inside?”

Curiously, Phillip followed Phineas into the cabin.

“Wait here?” Phineas asked.

Phillip nodded and watched Phineas disappear into the bedroom. He sat on the couch, and couldn’t help but squirm as he remembered their antics a couple days before.

Hopefully the owners didn’t notice anything—

Phineas came back, beaming, package in hand. It was done up in pretty red wrapping paper and topped with a red ribbon that perfectly matched Phineas’s ringmaster coat.

Chuckling, Phillip took the gift. “I’m surprised you didn’t just wrap yourself up with a pretty little bow.”

Phineas grinned. “That’ll be your birthday gift.”

Phillip blushed a fierce red.

Laughing, Phineas urged him on. “Go on, open it.”

Phillip took great care in peeling back the pretty red wrapping paper, and a gasp caught in his throat. He held a journal bound in beautiful brown leather. He stared at it a moment before looking up at Phineas.

“Thank you. But – I thought you thought journal-writing was quite girlish?” he teased.

Phineas cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I found it when you dragged me to one of your little bookshops and couldn’t resist. I knew you’d like it.”

Grinning, Phillip looked down, running his fingers over the brown leather one more time before setting it aside on the coffee table. He looked back up at Phineas.

“I love it. Come here, you.”

*

Later that night, Phillip fell asleep before Phineas, arms wrapped Phineas’s chest and cuddled close. Phineas relished in their joined warmth as he ran his fingers through Phillip’s hair, looked down at Phillip’s sweetly closed eyes and his perfectly parted lips.

Phineas’s heart swelled.

“Phillip?” he whispered in the dark, gently shaking the sleeping man’s shoulder.

Phillip made a sound of protest and squinted up at Phineas through half-open eyes. “Phin? What do you want?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“What?” Phillip attempted to perch himself up on an arm, sleepy eyes meeting Phineas’s.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Phineas persisted.

“What brought this on at one in the morning?”

Helplessly, Phineas shrugged.

Absentmindedly, Phillip traced patterns on Phineas’s chest. The chill of his fingers made Phineas shudder and suck in a breath. “I believe in... you and me. And... overcoming the impossible.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re supposed to be sworn enemies, Phineas. We were born to destroy each other. And yet you... united our people through your circus, and I fell helplessly in love with a man who set my hair on fire.”

“That was one time!”

Phillip laughed, interrupted by a yawn.

“You ran into a fire to save me, Phineas. I know that was of no physical risk to you, but... do you realize what the headlines said afterwards? Your business was under fire — no pun intended — for weeks afterwards, and yet you still chose to save me.”

“Of course I did.”

“Any other Born of Fire in your position would not have. They would have let me die, would have let me burn from the inside out. Your people are supposed to despise my people.”

“But, I love you.”

Phillip smiled and reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Phineas’s neck to bring them closer. He kissed Phineas’s nose. “I know you do. And, despite what we’re supposed to believe, I love you, too. So much. So — even though I’m not sure what I believe regarding soulmates themselves — I believe I could love no other man, or woman, nearly as much as I love you.”

Satisfied, Phineas hummed. He pulled Phillip close and hugged him tight. “God, what would I do without you?”

“Burn the circus down every day of the week, most likely.”

Phineas laughed. Phillip found comfort in the deep rumble of his chest.

“Right. Can I sleep now?”

Phineas’s jaw dropped and Phillip snickered. He shoved Phillip’s shoulder. “Bored of me already?”

“Well, you’re of not much use to me simply lying here,” Phillip teased.

Phineas huffed. The next thing they knew, he was effortlessly rolling over on top of Phillip.

“I’m going to make you eat those words, Carlyle.”


	15. coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Cruelty
> 
> title: coming home
> 
> rating: T
> 
> Possible TW for depictions of animal abuse

Their first day back at the circus felt like coming home. Phineas loved going away, and he loved going away with Phillip even more, but he would always love the daily hustle and bustle, the craziness that the circus family brought him. Their performance went off without any issues, and even Phillip seemed to be newly refreshed — a sight that brought a shining smile to Phineas’s lips.

They were the last ones to leave the tent again, but unlike the other night, there was a certain ease to Phillip. He sat waiting for Phineas on a stack of bales of hay, swinging his legs and whistling a tune that made Phineas smile. When he, too, was done, he swept Phillip up in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.

“Ready to go home?”

Phillip nodded eagerly.

Smiling, Phineas set Phillip down and kissed his forehead. They walked hand-in-hand out of the circus tent, only separating when they stepped foot outside, and even then they dared walking closer to each other than they normally would. Phineas hid a smile as he felt Phillip’s fingers brush against his palm.

The evening was chilly, but the sky crystal clear and they took their time in walking home. Phineas insisted on walking that night instead of taking a carriage — why rush? he asked.

Ultimately, Phillip agreed.

Their walk took them through an area of the city more rundown than the rest. Phineas was familiar with the area and instinctively drew Phillip a little closer — he didn’t think there was much to worry about, but, given the nature of the protests against the circus, he’d much rather be safe than sorry.

It was Phineas who heard the yowling of the animal first.

“Wait,” he muttered, pulling Phillip to a stop. “Do you hear that?”

Phillip frowned, but then his eyes widened.

Whatever it was — some kind of animal — sounded young. Phineas instinctively went to grab Phillip’s hand, but stepped away once he remembered they didn’t know who — or what — they’d be running into. He took the lead, with Phillip following close behind.

There were three of them, kicking at the puppy and cackling like maniacs. The puppy was crying, trying block its face and get away, but every time it tried, one of the men would step on it again and laugh. They were clearly drunk — the scent of alcohol rolled off of them in waves.

Much to Phineas’s surprise, it was Phillip who cried out first. He made a sound so totally unlike himself that it startled Phineas just as much as it did the drunk men.

“Leave him alone!” Phillip cried, eyes flashing angrily.

One of the men laughed. He stepped on the puppy’s tail, listened as it yelped.

“What’re you gon’ do ‘bout it?” he slurred. He had long black hair that hung in greasy strands down his shoulders. When he grinned, he had two rotted out teeth in the lower set. The rest were yellowed.

Phillip clenched his jaw, hands balled into fists at his sides. Peeking down, Phineas could make out the balls of ice forming in his fists. Phillip wouldn’t be able to hold them back for long. Phineas wasn’t sure whether they had powers or if they were normals, but he hesitated in finding out.

He cleared his throat as he looked up. “If you let the dog go now, we won’t tell anyone of what we’ve seen here tonight.”

The men howled.

“Oh, help me, officer! These bad, bad men were kicking a mutt!” one mocked. He had blond hair and an eye that looked swollen shut from a previous fight.

“Go home, cocksucker,” the first man spat again. “Forget everythin’ you’ve seen ‘ere t’night.”

There was no way the man could hold any knowledge of Phineas’s relationship with Phillip, but Phillip flinched, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Let. The dog. Go.” he spat.

The third round of laughter was too much for Phillip.

He lifted his hands. Ice shot out of his palms.

Screams echoed down the street.

Turned out, the men were normals after all, and they ran away screaming. One had been speared just underneath an eye, and Phillip gave another what looked like instant frostbite along his arm. The third just ran screaming, Phillip’s damage unclear.

Just like that, they were alone.

With a quivering puppy at their feet.

Phineas looked at Phillip, wide-eyed. Phillip blushed scarlet and stared down at his feet.

“What—“

“We had a kitten, growing up,” Phillip muttered. “It was before I discovered my powers, and... my father killed it. Snapped its neck, just to punish me for something that I... I don’t even remember now. If I had known about my powers then—“

For once in his life, Phineas Barnum was rendered speechless.

“Phillip, I—“

He was interrupted by a pitiful whine at their feet. The puppy was bruised and battered, but it crawled to them, still miraculously able to walk, tail between its legs. Despite the fact that it couldn’t be more than a couple months old, the size of its breed was evident.

Gingerly, Phineas picked it up. It let him, attracted by his warmth, and curled up in his arms.

“She’s a big girl,” Phineas muttered. “Looks like a... wolfhound, maybe, but I’m not certain.”

“Girl?” Phillip echoed, looking at Phineas. Phineas nodded and scratched behind her ears.

Together, they looked down at the puppy.

“She might have a home—“ Phillip started.

“I guess we’ll have to put a poster out. Wait and see.”

The puppy was asleep in Phineas’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puppy introduced in this prompt is a creation of the askbarnum and askcarlyle askblogs on Tumblr!


	16. we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin' alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Harmony 
> 
> title: we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin' alright
> 
> rating: M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the song Piano Man by Billy Joel~

The puppy laid at his feet when he played piano.

They’d had the pup — Ellie, Phineas named her — now for a couple of weeks. There was no sign of an owner, no contact despite the posters they put up, and with every day that passed they became more and more convinced she was just an unfortunate pup who was abandoned in the streets. She’d taken an immediate liking to Phineas especially, often craved his warmth at night, and, even though Phillip himself was not a dog person, he’d quickly fallen for her, too. It didn’t take long to agree that they could not send her back into the alleys of New York.

In a way, Phillip viewed their ‘adoption’ of Ellie as payback against his father and all men like him, and he found comfort in that fact.

Firm, soft hands on his shoulders and soft, slightly chapped lips on his neck brought Phillip Carlyle out of his daydream. His lips parted in a sigh as he turned to face Phineas, putting an end to the piano’s music.

Phineas kissed him softer than he would’ve liked, and broke the kiss even quicker than that. “Why’d you stop?” he mumbled.

“I — you—“

Phineas shook his head. “She wants you to keep playing,” he said, and nodded toward Ellie.

Phillip looked down. The dog laid at their feet, stared up at him with her big eyes. She whined when she realized she had his attention.

Phineas’s touch seared Phillip’s skin as he took hold of the playwright’s arm. “Keep playing,” he requested again, voice low, husky.

Without a word, Phillip turned back to the piano. Having been subjected to piano lessons since he was a boy, he knew many melodies and, needing only to think a moment, launched into one. It was slow and beautiful, but not one that Phineas recognized.

He didn’t bother to ask, though, as he took a seat behind Phillip, who sighed as Phineas returned to kissing his neck. His fingers stumbled a little, but he continued to play, and Phineas hummed against his skin.

A hand snaked around Phillip’s torso and pressed flat against his chest. Phillip could feel Phineas’s heat radiating through the material of his clothes, and he managed to relax into the touch a little as he played.

Until Phineas’s hand ventured lower.

Phineas hummed in Phillip’s ear as Phillip stiffened, felt the trace of Phineas’s lips against his earlobe. The hand slipped lower still, stroked Phillip through his trousers.

“Keep going,” he whispered.

Phillip whimpered, stumbled a little, but his fingers danced across the keys as if they had a mind of their own.

Phineas undid the button of his trousers with two fingers, slipped his hand inside. Phillip whimpered again, thrust into his touch though he wasn’t quite yet hard. He was missing note after note as his fingers stumbled, but he didn’t quit.

Phineas nudged ever closer, joining Phillip on the tiny piano bench, hips colliding with Phillip’s backside. Phillip gasped, felt Phineas’s own hardness. A searing hot hand of fire grasped his cock.

Phineas set a rhythm, hips thrusting against Phillip’s backside as evenly as he could, one arm slung around Phillip’s chest and the other hand deep inside Phillip’s pants, stroking his building lust. Phillip’s head fell back onto Phineas’s shoulder, and he moaned as he turned his head and attempted to leave sloppy kisses along Phineas’s neck.

“I don’t hear you,” Phineas growled. A renewed wave of pressure against his cock made Phillip cry out, made him force himself to press down harder against the keys. There was hardly any harmony now, but neither of them cared as Phineas thrust against him and Phillip moaned, long and low.

Phillip attempted to lift his head, but the hand around his chest climbed upwards again, grabbed a fistful of hair. Phineas yanked him back down and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“No you don’t.”

“Ph-Phin,” Phillip whimpered.

Phineas’s hand jerked him in long, even strokes. Phillip’s breath came out in ragged pants and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ph-Phin — Phineas — I’m g-gonna—“

All at once, everything stopped. Phineas’s hands left. He stood up, relieving the friction against Phillip’s ass, and Phillip nearly cried.

Before he could protest, though, Phineas spun him around. The ragged music from the piano abruptly stopped as Phillip found himself facing Phineas.

Phineas, who dropped to his knees.

Phillip’s jaw slackened, another moan escaping him as Phineas’s mouth encased his cock. He lurched forward, panting, gripped his fingers in Phineas’s hair.

Their temperature differences had blurred together in Phillip’s mind, unable to differentiate where his ice ended and Phineas’s heat began, but Phineas’s mouth around him felt hotter than ever, and he wept. Animalistic claws tore Phineas’s hair, scratched down the back of his neck, to his shoulders.

When he came, it was with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Phillip bent forward, panting hard. He, however, barely had a moment to suck in a proper breath before he was being turned back around and sprawled over the piano keys. They made a sharp, ugly sound that — if she hadn’t left already, in the midst of their lust — surely sent Ellie fleeing from the room.

The unmistakable sound of Phineas unzipping himself was loud in his ears, and he could only gasp and press back as Phineas found friction between his cheeks. He didn’t enter, though — they had no lube, no time for that. The friction enough would suit him just fine.

The sounds of their pleasure, now Phineas’s along with Phillip’s, blurred together with the sound of skin against skin. Phineas was heavy and solid, a thickness that Phillip craved as he was bent over the piano.

When Phineas came, soiling all over Phillip’s ass, Phillip saw stars. When Phineas bent forward, pressing his chest to Phillip’s back, and sank his teeth into Phillip’s neck, Phillip was sure he screamed.

Finally, when Phineas pulled away for good, Phillip was sent buckling to the floor.

There was a mess between his legs, along his ass, on his shirt, but Phillip didn’t care. When Phineas hauled him up, he sagged against the older man’s shoulder, eyes closed and face pink.

“Satisfied?” Phineas rumbled in his ear.

He thought he said something like “very much,” but couldn’t be quite sure.

“Poor darling,” Phineas chuckled, tilting Phillip’s face up by his chin. “Always so tired after I’ve had my way with you.”

Phillip mumbled something in response.

Smiling, Phineas pressed his lips tenderly to Phillip’s forehead. The next thing Phillip knew, he was being lifted, carried bridal style and close to Phineas’s chest.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that... how the people... do the sex?


	17. all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Outcast
> 
> title: all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough
> 
> rating: T

 

When Phineas was a boy, he had issues making friends despite his now outgoing nature. He and his father lived out on the streets for most of his childhood so he was never around other children his own age, and those he did come in contact with often teased him once they found out that he was homeless and illiterate. He hadn’t learned how to read or write more than his own name until after his father died and he joined the railroad. He was taken under the wing of an older man who called himself Soot — he didn’t ever remember learning Soot’s real name, but the man became a sort of father figure toward him once he found himself alone.

The only problem, though, was that Soot was a normal, and, despite his nickname and the job they all worked, he and several of the other normals made fun of those Born of Ice or Fire. Phineas knew of a few brave men on the railroad who revealed themselves to be Born of Fire — those Born of Ice wouldn’t be caught dead working a job like that — but he rarely spoke to them, and, as he came to discover his own powers, he was afraid to speak up about them, for fear that Soot and the others would ridicule him, and he’d lose the only role model he had after his father passed away.

It was Soot who taught him how to read and write, and he learned how to write letters home to his only friend, Charity. She was the daughter of a man that Phineas and his father often worked for, and she’d given him the address of her new finishing school in secret before she’d gone away.

Charity was a normal, but, despite her father’s values, grew to respect those even Born of Fire. She was the first and, at the time, only person Phineas ever disclosed the secret of his newfound powers to. She vowed to take his secret with her to the grave — she was quite dramatic even then, for a girl of twelve — and days on the railroad became easier when Phineas could use his newfound writing abilities to write to his only friend outside the railroad. And, as long as he kept his powers hidden, he could continue to rely on Soot, too.

Until one day, a couple years later, when Phineas, then a boy of fifteen, had his powers discovered.

It’d been an accident. Their train had been delayed, meaning that Phineas could not sneak away to mail a letter, and he was so distracted in adding the finishing touches to it that he hadn’t heard the man come in until he was practically on top of him.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” the man — a new hire, one called Richard, that Phineas didn’t much like — sneered. Before Phineas could do a thing about it, Richard was swooping up his letter, reading his written words — his secrets that only Charity knew.

“Give that back!” Phineas cried. He tried to swipe it away again, but it was much too late.

Richard was sneering at him with a whole new look of disdain on his face.

“So, you’re one of those Fire people, eh?”

Phineas couldn’t help himself. Despite his hard work, he was still just long and gangly, having barely started puberty, and he stared at Richard with a jutted, trembling lower lip and hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Give that back or I’ll—“

“You’ll what?” Richard threw his head back and guffawed. 

Phineas rose trembling hands, sparks of fire dancing across his palms, but that only seemed to make Richard laugh harder.

“You and I both know that you do anything to me, you’re dead meat,” Richard spat. “You’ll be kicked off this train and if you ain’t reported to the authorities for attempted murder, you’ll be dead on the streets within the month’s end.”

Phineas’s eyes filled with burning tears. He shakily lowered his hands, knowing Richard was right.

He couldn’t do anything, not unless he wanted to be killed by the very people he worked with or die in the elements, and he knew it. Sensing this shift in power, Richard grinned nastily from ear-to-ear. He spat in Phineas’s face, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Phineas was still quite short for his age and he squirmed under the man’s cruel hold.

“You’re mine now, kid,” Richard grinned, rank breath making Phineas gag. “From this point on, I own you.”

Phineas was dropped, sniveling and sputtering, to the floor. By the day’s end, everyone knew of his powers, and those he’d been relatively close to — even Soot, who he’d considered a sort-of role model — no longer spoke to him. They hissed and spat at him when he came near — Richard made damn sure his remaining career on the railroad was left a living hell.

Once again, he was alone.

*

Ellie whined and squirmed on Phineas’s chest, sensing his unease. He gasped as he startled awake and stared into her big, soulful brown eyes.

“What is it, girl?” he mumbled. He’d been dozing on the couch again, and his nightmare left him much more unsettled than he’d care to admit. Richard Carter was a man he hadn’t thought about in a long, long time.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up as the door opened. Phillip slipped into the room, looking concerned.

“Are you all right?”

“Of course.”

“I thought I heard you calling me...”

“Just an overactive imagination, is all. Ellie made sure I was okay — didn’t you?” he cooed, scratching behind her ears. She laid her head on his chest.

Phillip crossed the room, where Phineas laid with his head propped up on the arm of the couch. Stroking the man’s curls, Phillip bent over, kissed him softly on the mouth.

“I love you,” he reminded Phineas, stroking his curls away from his face.

Phineas offered a lazy smile in response. “I know.”

Phillip nodded, about to leave the room, but Phineas took hold of his hand. Brought his knuckles up to his lips, kissed them, made Phillip blush.

“Where do you think you’re going? Sit down, stay awhile.”

The blush deepened, but Phillip smiled and nodded. Phineas sat up, shifted so Phillip could sit down, and pulled him close once he did. Ellie laid at their feet, content now that it appeared her master was no longer in distress.

As they kissed, Phineas tried to shove the untold secrets of Richard Carter, the man who ruined his adolescences,out of his mind.

 


	18. all the things i cannot say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Child(ren)
> 
> title: all the things i cannot say
> 
> rating: T
> 
> Possible TW for brief implied sexual abuse at the very end

“Have you ever thought of having kids someday?”

They were together on the couch, Phineas sitting upright and Phillip laid stretched out, head in Phineas’s lap. Ellie laid asleep at Phineas’s feet, having just calmed down after greeting the two home from the circus. Instead of going to change like they normally do, they settled on the couch together, still in their uniforms. Phineas even had his top hat still on. Phillip’s was on the table beside them as Phineas stroked his fingers through his partner’s silky hair.

It was Phillip who posed the question after a few minutes spent in content silence. Phineas startled slightly, and looked down at Phillip with a quirked eyebrow.

“Not particularly,” he admitted. “Have you?”

Phillip shrugged, but instead responded with another question, “You’ve really never thought of it?”

“My goddaughters are really all I could ever ask for,” Phineas admitted. His childhood friend, Charity, had two daughters, Caroline and Helen, who Phineas practically considered family. “And... well, until I met you, I never really had a relationship with anyone I’d ever consider having a family with.”

Phillip sat up quick. It took a moment or two for him to form his next question.

“You’d... start a family with me?” he whispered. “Truly?”

Phineas stared down into his lap, took Phillip’s hand — fingers iced over from nerves — and squeezed it. The ice melted with his touch. “I would... if it were possible. But, Phillip, you know no orphanage would ever home a child to two men living together, and it’s not like we could physically have our own children.”

Phillip fell silent, eyes glued to the floor. Phineas was right, and he hated it.

“I’m sorry,” Phineas mumbled.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

Despite Phillip’s attempted reassurance, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. After awhile, Phineas pulled the ringmaster coat around himself and left the room. He heard Ellie’s nails frantically scrambling along the floor as she got up and hurried after him.

In truth, he didn’t want Phillip to see the tears welling in his eyes.

They could never have children, that much was true. But it wasn’t just that — the nightmare he’d had reminded him of the horrors of his past life, and the things Richard Carter tore from him that he could never gain back.

Even if he could have children with Phillip, and even if he and Phillip could explain their unnatural relationship as their children grew up in a world conditioned to hate anything out of the ordinary, they would never love a father who had been forcibly submitted to another man.


	19. the walls come crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Ambition (does it count if it’s more so the complete lack of/drainage of ambition 🤔)
> 
> title: the walls come crumbling down
> 
> rating: T
> 
> Possible TW for verbally talked about (childhood) sexual abuse. No vivid scenes depicting the act(s).

It was the worst show they’d put on in a long time; if not the worst they’d ever done.

After the short stay at the cabin, Phillip Carlyle seemed refreshed and energized, but the same could not be said for P.T. Barnum. The first few shows after their return went on excellently, but then... the ringmaster began to slip. Everyone around him noticed the bags underneath his eyes, noticed how he didn’t put the same energy and ambition into their rehearsals as he used to, but the troupe was afraid to say anything, for fear of angering or upsetting him.

After that night, though, Phillip knew he couldn’t let Phineas avoid speaking to him any longer. Lettie was the one who suggested refunding the audience, and Phillip hurriedly agreed, wonder of what Phineas might think not even crossing his mind, before dashing off to find the ringmaster normally so full of life.

He was in his office, seated at his desk with head in his hands, shoulders lightly trembling. Phillip didn’t dare make a sound, and he could hear the light sobs filling the air. Much like the time of his anxiety attack, Phineas’s power was not reeled in and the inside of the office felt like an oven. Phillip tugged at his shirt collar, beads of sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

“Phin,” Phillip called, softly.

Phineas stiffened, completely froze, but did not look up. Anxiety curled the pit of Phillip’s stomach as he approached the desk. Gently, he pried Phineas’s hands from his face and tilted his face upwards.

His breath caught in his throat.

Phineas had emotionally vulnerable moments before — Phillip couldn’t help but think back to the time he caught Phineas crying over the color of his father’s eyes — but the way Phineas looked now, it was like looking at a man who’d gone through hell and back. Face pale, eyes blotchy with deep, dark circles underneath. It was no wonder Phineas had messed up the show, if the way he looked even came close to the way he must be feeling inside, but the question was... why?

Phillip felt terribly guilty. He had no idea of the war that was unleashing inside the ringmaster’s mind, that drained the older man of his typical zest and love for life, but he tried to make up for that now.

“Phin,” he breathed. He attempted to wipe the tears away and they burned, sizzled, against his fingers. Glancing around, the chair that he sometimes sat in was across the room and he dragged it over. “What’s going on? Please, don’t shut me out.”

Phineas stared at Phillip for a long time. His lips trembled and he looked away.

“You’ll think... less of me if I told you. Everyone would. I can’t—“

“You know that’s not true, Phineas,” Phillip interrupted. “You were there for me during my... issues... and there’s obviously something wrong. We don’t even have to talk to the others if you don’t want — just please talk to me.”

Phineas’s entire body shuddered. “There are... things I haven’t told you, Phillip.”

Phillip waited, but Phineas didn’t continue. Instead, he lifted flooded eyes to look at the door.

“Nobody’s going to come in here,” Phillip tried to reassure him. “I could even lock it if you’d like.”

Phineas nodded. Phillip got up, did as offered, and sat back down.

And then he waited. He took Phineas by the hand, squeezed it, and waited for as long as Phineas needed him to.

“A couple nights ago, I... had a nightmare. It was... about someone that I hadn’t thought about in a... a long time. It’s been years, but I think meeting you helped me even more, subconsciously, than I... ever even realized.”

“Your father?” Phillip offered.

Phineas shook his head.

“His name is — was, perhaps, he was much older than me — Richard Carter.”

The name didn’t ring a bell. Phillip waited patiently.

Phineas’s eyes were completely dull, no trace of the light, the life, that Phillip was so used to. He choked on a sob and took a deep, shuddering breath.

“I may seem... better now, but that’s only because, over the years, I’ve... managed to bury that part of my life. But then I started having these nightmares out of nowhere, and—“

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook his head.

“He was a Normal, and he... he hated people like me, like us. We worked together on the railroad. He found out about my powers that I’d kept hidden the first three years of work, and he...”

Another long pause. Phillip waited, a sinking sense of dread settling into the pit of his stomach.

“I was fifteen, Phillip. I had... to do things... so he wouldn’t get me kicked off. He—“

Phineas broke, became inconsolable. Even though he hadn’t technically said it, Phillip had an idea of exactly where his story was going... and he felt the anger start to spill over as Phineas clutched him and cried, cried like Phillip had never seen before, cried over memories he’d tried so hard to stomp down for nearly thirty years.

Phineas, the most incredible, radiant man he’d ever met... revealing, without a doubt, the darkest secret of his life. It felt wrong, didn’t feel like Phineas crying there in his arms, but Phillip held him, held him tight and refused to let go.

“Did you ever tell—“

Phineas shook his head against Phillip’s shoulder.

“Nobody,” he whispered, clutching at Phillip’s clothes, at him. “Not until you.”

A lump formed in Phillip’s throat, but he thought it’d be selfish of him to cry here, now.

Instead he held the ringmaster, held him for as long as he needed, as he broke down and revealed the biggest horror of his life in the middle of the world he’d built for himself.


	20. i’m burning a hole where i lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Only one bed
> 
> title: i'm burning a hole where I lay
> 
> rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from burning love by elvis presley~

At home, Phillip helped Phineas to their room and into their bed. At first, he considered leaving Phineas alone and going to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, but Phineas’s weak tug on his arm quickly convinced him otherwise.

“Don’t go,” he whimpered, clutching Phillip tight.

And so Phillip stayed.

Phillip crawled into bed and pulled the covers over them both. Ellie slept at the end, by his feet, though she’d soon grow too big for them all to fit comfortably. Phineas radiated heat as he pulled him closer, and Phineas sighed at the cold press of Phillip’s chest against his own.

“I’m here,” Phillip mumbled, “I’ve got you.”

Even though he knew that he was not dealing with anything recent, Phillip’s gut twisted as he looked into Phineas’s eyes and saw the fresh pain of thirty years behind them. Watery eyes, flooded eyes, eyes that had probably held back years worth of tears and anguish, having had nobody to open up to. It was like ripping open an old scar.

“Distract me,” Phineas begged after a long time spent in silence. “Please.”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me a... tell me a story.”

Phillip paused, mind processing Phineas’s request, before nodding. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to think of a tale, but couldn’t come up with anything.

So he spoke of an event a little closer to home.

“Do you remember...” Phillip paused, a small smile curling at his lips, “Just a few weeks after we met, before the fire, when we went on tour and had to share that bed together?”

Recognition dawned in Phineas’s eyes. A slow grin lit up his face through his tears, and he curled up even closer to Phillip. “I think I do,” he mumbled, smiling into Phillip’s skin. “Remind me?”

“That was a crummy little hotel, wasn’t it?” Phillip chuckled, kissed Phineas’s forehead. “You told them we needed a room with two singles, but they only had rooms for one single or a double available.”

“And they would’ve charged an arm and a leg for two separate rooms,” Phineas muttered, still bitter.

Phillip laughed. “So you told them to just give us a double, we’d make do.”

“In my defense, I did offer to sleep on the floor. Still much better than the streets, you know.”

“Not by much,” Phillip smiled. “I’m convinced those rooms had never been cleaned before. There was probably an actual rat’s nest under the bed.”

“Oh, come now, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Says the boy who slept on the streets.”

Phineas poked him in the ribs and Phillip giggled.

“Besides,” Phillip muttered, lying his head on Phineas’s chest. “That was the first night I discovered you make quite the excellent fireplace.”

Though tears still dried on his cheeks, Phineas beamed.

They laid in silence for awhile, and Phineas believed Phillip to be asleep until he looked up at him.

“I love you, you know. Despite what you may think, no bastard from thirty years ago is ever going to change that.”

A lump formed in Phineas’s throat and fresh tears filled his eyes, but he didn’t cry. He lowered his head, kissed Phillip softly.

“I didn’t make the connection until recently that it all started the year you were born,” he admitted. “I’m not much of a religious man, but... maybe that was God’s way of saving me, even if I didn’t know it then.”

Phillip closed his eyes, squeezed Phineas tight. He trailed tiny kisses along Phineas’s stomach that made him shiver.

“Thank you. For opening up, telling me... I can’t even begin to fathom—“

“Don’t,” Phineas interrupted. “Don’t... pity me. It was a long time ago, I’ve... moved on as much as I can. I can’t do much of anything about the nightmares, but—“

Phillip laid his head on Phineas’s chest, listened to the strumming of his heart.

“You’re beautiful, Phin. You are warmth, you are passion, you are... absolutely incredible, despite the powers you were or weren’t born with.”

“God,” Phineas whispered, “I love you so much.”

“Nobody will ever hurt you again,” Phillip promised, echoing much of the same words Phineas spoke about his parents. “I swear it.”


	21. everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Solitude 
> 
> title: everything 
> 
> rating: M (but really could be Upper T tbh)
> 
> implications of sex toward the very end, but nothing terribly graphic

They hadn’t shown up to the circus in a few days, but that was okay. Last time, Phineas took Phillip to the cabin to get away from his anxieties. The least Phillip could do was be there for Phineas, too.

Lettie had questioned why they needed another break so soon, but, thankfully, she didn’t press the subject.

Those days were spent doing whatever Phineas wanted, and all he wanted was to be with Phillip, no more secrets hidden between them. He was able to catch up on sleep, too — he had nightmares once or twice, but Phillip was there and soon they, too, faded. Phineas doubted they’d gone away for good — he’d dealt with random patches of nightmares for years now — but they were gone for now, and he could catch up on the sleep that he so desperately needed.

He didn’t realize it at first, but fresh sleep also replenished his powers. After a day or two he practically glowed with renewed energy, and Phillip had to stop him from lighting small fires all over their home.

“You know what happened last time,” was all Phillip needed to say before Phineas attempted to reel it in.

Ellie seemed happy to have her masters all to herself for a few days, and she constantly demanded their attention, but they snuck away for a couple moments without her, too. Phillip, especially, took great care in holding Phineas, in giving him the affections he’d certainly been lacking in those days before leading up to his confession.

Now, they sat on the couch as Phillip read to Phineas. At the start of a new chapter, Phillip paused and tilted his face upwards to kiss Phineas’s lips. Phineas smiled, cradled his cheek.

“I love you,” Phillip said as they pulled apart.

Phineas smiled. Phillip started to turn back to their book, but Phineas stopped him, took the book out of his hands. Phillip paused as he looked back at him.

Phineas kisses him again, lips soft and urgent against Phillip’s own. Phillip let out a muffled sound of surprise, but shifted on the couch to push back, pushing Phineas into the cushions.

“Phillip,” Phineas breathed as they temporarily pulled away, “Please...”

Phillip hesitated, tilted his head as he looked at Phineas. Phineas nodded, one hand sliding up the back of Phillip’s neck, clutching at his hair. He pulled Phillip close again and, though he’d initiated the kiss, let Phillip take the lead. Lips fire hot against Phillip’s cold, Phillip moaned softly as he pulled away again.

“Phin, are you sure—“

“Phil,” Phineas cradled his face, made Phillip look at him. “It was a long time ago. Please, don’t think of this time as any different. I... want you. God, I want you so much.”

Phineas rolled his hips, and Phillip groaned as he felt the man’s hardening arousal. Licking his lips, he looked at Phineas again. The man’s eyes clouded over in lust, in want.

Phineas kissed his chest through the material of his clothes, kissed his way up to Phillip’s shoulder, his neck. Finally, Phillip gave in, rolling his head back and giving Phineas what he wanted.

“But, not here,” he breathed before Phineas had the chance to unclothe either, “Let me take you to bed, Phineas.”

Phineas’s lips curled into a small smile, and he followed as Phillip stood up. Phillip was hyper aware of the warm hands on his waist, sighed as Phineas kissed his neck.

“Maybe I need to keep you home more often,” Phillip teased. Phin said nothing as he kissed, then nipped at Phillip’s earlobe.

And so Phillip took him with the blinds to the window wide open, nothing but rolling acres of land for miles. Phineas sighed and moaned, clutching Phillip tight, calling Phillip’s name with nothing but love and pleasure on his lips, Richard Carter absolutely the furthest thing on his mind.

Phillip believed Phineas Barmum to be the strongest man he’d ever met, a man who deserved the world, and he’d be damned if he didn’t give it all to him.


	22. new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: Retail
> 
> title: new addition
> 
> rating: G

Their first day back at the circus, Phillip was told by Phineas to go on home without him.

“I’ll be home within an hour or two,” Phineas promised, “but I’ve got an... errand to run first.”

Did Phillip trust him?

Not at all.

Did Phineas persuade him to go home anyway?

Somehow, the bastard did.

Ellie greeted him as she always did, but she whined and seemed confused about why Phineas wasn’t home. Phillip wasn’t as good with dogs as Phineas was — Ellie, especially, wasn’t used to his touch, which was much colder than Phineas’s — but he scratched behind her ears and attempted to soothe her. Phillip didn’t allow Ellie in his lap the way Phineas did, but she laid at his feet as he stroked her back.

If Phineas ever caught him talking to Ellie as he would a toddler, Phillip would never hear the end of it.

Finally, an hour or so after coming home himself, Phillip heard movement from outdoors. It was dark, he couldn’t much see out of the window, but he’d know that whistle anywhere.

He was up to greet Phineas when the front door swung open, but, much to his surprise, the ringmaster took a startled step back upon seeing him.

“Phillip! I... thought you’d be upstairs by now.”

“I was waiting for you,” Phillip responded. His copy of Moby Dick laid in his place on the couch. “I—“

Ellie barked, startling them both, and clambered for her master. However, instead of getting down on his knees to greet her as he normally would, Phineas took a few more startled steps backward.

“Grab her, quick!”

“Phineas?” Phillip spluttered in confusion as he made a grab for Ellie’s collar. She whined, strained against his hold, but, after a moment, seemed to settle and sit at his feet.

That was when Phillip noticed the small crate Phineas held at his side.

Heard the soft meow that came from it.

Eyes widening, he looked up at Phineas.

The ringmaster’s face grew pink. “I was, ah, hoping for another moment or two to better prepare myself—“

“Phineas, what—“

“A local breeder had a litter of kittens a couple months ago, and when I last inquired, they had one feline left. He’s a couple months old, a little bigger than a newborn kitten, but... well, I know how much you like cats, Phil, even though I don’t much care for them, but since I have Ellie, I thought you might like—“

“Phineas, did you—“

Phineas grinned and rose the carrier up. Two hesitant light-colored eyes stared out at Phillip.

“Surprise, Phil, I bought us a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not much of a cat person either, but, like Ellie, our lil feline friend is a creation of the askbarnum and askcarlyle blogs on Tumblr!


	23. fire in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Drink
> 
> title: fire in your eyes
> 
> rating: T

Phineas tilted his head back and laughed, eyes glittering with mirth as he clinked his glass with Phillip’s.

The bar was just beginning to clear out for the night, but Phineas stubbornly insisted on staying late. Phillip, staying true to his attempt in staying sober, only had one drink and watched as Phineas lost himself further in a drunken stupor. He glowed red, fire in his eyes, fingertips hot.

Finally, as Phineas began to slur his words almost to the point of incoherency, Phillip insisted on going to the carriage. He helped Phineas up by the arm — Phineas gasped at his ice cold touch — and, glancing around to make sure nobody watched, lightly brushed his lips against Phineas’s cheek.

“C’mon, Phin, it’s time to get you home.”

“To my... doggy?” Phineas giggled.

Phillip chuckled. “Yes, Phineas, to your dog.”

“And we’ve got a cat now, too!”

Phillip couldn’t hide his smile as he and Phineas walked — or stumbled, rather — outside. “Yes, to B.T., too.”

“Big Top!”

Phillip smiled. They’d come up with the name together, in honor of the circus.

“Flip loves... Flip loves Big Top.”

Phillip squeezed his hand, the darkness enough to cover their actions. “Yes, I do. Thank you again, Phineas.”

“Gotta... had to make up t’... t’ Flip.”

“Make up?” Phillip echoed. They climbed into the waiting carriage and Phillip gave the driver directions to their home. “Make up what?”

Phineas fell silent, stared down at his hands. Phillip grew concerned, but Phineas spoke before he could say anything.

“Scared,” Phineas admitted. He squished Phillip in the carriage seat, hand dangerously close to his thigh. “Scared Flip doesn’t... love me, anymore.”

“What?”

Phillip watched in horror as Phineas’s eyes filled with tears.

“Had to get cat so... so Flip wouldn’t... leave me. Was... hurt... by bad man.”

Phillip’s lips parted, but no words came out. Eyes wide.

“Scared Flip doesn’t... love me, anymore.”


	24. a scream in the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Whump
> 
> title: a scream in the silence 
> 
> rating: T
> 
> Possible TW for physical injury and minor depictions of blood

Days passed, and Phillip never worked up the courage to ask Phineas about their drunken conversation. But, soon, they had the day off — everybody did, there were no shows that day, though some still planned an informal rehearsal at the circus — and he’d decided that would be the day he finally questioned Phineas.

Phillip laid in bed, stroking B.T. who laid on his chest. Phineas was gone, though his heat still lingered on his side of the bed. He was gone making breakfast in the kitchen, and Phillip didn’t quite feel like getting up yet. Instead, his mind wandered as he looked at his cat and thought about how Phineas went through the trouble of finding him a pet... because Phineas, despite his sober word, thought that Phillip didn’t love him anymore.

A piercing scream from the kitchen cut into his thoughts. He was up and moving in a heartbeat, and B.T. yowled as he was suddenly thrown to the side.

“Phineas!”

The man’s back was to him at first, but he turned around upon the sound of Phillip’s approach. He clutched a terribly bleeding hand, tears leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks. Tears of physical pain were much hotter than tears of happiness, sadness, or fear, because they affected the physical body as well as the mind, and Phillip watched, somewhat awestruck, as they sizzled against Phineas’s skin.

“What did you do?” Phillip asked, his words stumbling out between his lips as he rummaged through the kitchen drawers, attempting to find a towel. “Come on, we... we have to bandage that. You’re bleeding terribly.”

Thankfully, Ellie was outside and unable to get in the way as Phillip led Phineas to the table and made him sit. He found bandages in a cupboard, wet a towel, and returned to Phineas’s side to wrap up his hand.

“Making breakfast. Was... was distracted,” Phineas hissed through the pain. He tried to jerk his hand away, but Phillip held steady, an icy vice around his wrist, “Cut... cut straight... through. Knife.”

“What were you distracted by?” Phillip mumbled. He managed to clean most of the blood, though Phineas hissed and writhed in pain, and he lifted the hand to lightly press a kiss to the ringmaster’s wrist. His palm was stained red with dried blood and Phillip lightly dabbed at the marks with the towel.

Phineas did not answer.

“Phin?”

“...Nothing.”

Phillip couldn’t help himself. He laughed. “You’re really going to sit here and tell me you were distracted by _nothing_ after slicing yourself with a knife? God, Phin, you really are stubborn as a mule.”

As if to prove his point, he was met with silence.

Phillip sighed as he bandaged Phineas’s palm. “Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Phineas looked up at him, eyes wide. Alarmed?

“Do you remember going out to the bar the other night?”

“...A little.”

Phineas looked down at his lap then, stared down at the bandages wrapped around his palm. Slowly, Phillip began to lower himself into Phineas’s lap.

“Phin.”

Phineas looked away. Refused to look him in the eye.

“At the bar, you told me you got B.T. because you were afraid I didn’t love you anymore.”

Phineas stiffened.

“You remember?”

No response.

“Phineas...” Phillip stroked Phineas’s hair, ran his finger along Phineas’s earlobe, lightly massaged the back of his neck. “I love that you got B.T. for me, but I love _you_... more than anything. Absolutely nothing is going to change that.”

Phineas was still turned away, but tears rolled down his cheeks. Phillip leaned forward, kissed them. They burned against his tongue.

“You’re no less of a man to me because of what happened, Phin, sweetheart. You were a child. Easily overpowered—“

Phillip paused, words dying in his throat as Phineas turned to look at him. Eyes sad, tired. Anguish written all over his face.

“How do I know?” Phineas whispered.

“Know... what?” Phillip asked slowly, trying to work out the question in his head.

“That nothing has changed... between us.”

“Phin—“

“You’re the only man — the only _person_ — I have ever loved, Phillip. I... I need to know.”


	25. think about the place where you first met me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Last Meeting 
> 
> title: think about the place where you first met me
> 
> rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title taken from Getaway Car by Taylor Swift~

 

“Really, Phil. Where are we going?”

Phillip smiled and kissed Phineas’s cheek. “You’ll see.”

Phineas opened his mouth to protest again, but Phillip silenced him with a squeeze of the hand. He’d talked Phineas into being blindfolded — a gesture of flair that seemed to rub off on him from the ringmaster — and they were in a carriage, on the way to their destination.

“How much longer?” Phineas whined like a small child.

Phillip chuckled. “Not far now. A few minutes.”

Finally, they made it to their destination and Phillip helped Phineas out of the carriage, much like he would a lady. They kept a safe distance apart until the carriage pulled away, and then Phillip squeezed his hand again.

“A few more moments,” he mumbled as he opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was totally encased in darkness.

“Now.”

Phillip untied Phineas’s blindfold and the room suddenly lit up like the morning sun. Phineas radiated, lighting the candles set up in the room, and watched in awe as they glowed, lighting up their destination.

“The bar?” Phineas asked, turning to Phillip.

A sly little smile tugged at Phillip’s lips. “I rented it out for the evening, for a ‘private party’ of two. I wanted to bring you to the place where you first seduced me to join your circus, but... well, I couldn’t really follow through on a grand romantic gesture with a bunch of townspeople lingering about, could I?”

For once in his life, Phineas Barnum seemed speechless.

“I must say, this little bar does clean up quite nicely.”

“Phillip, you—“

Phillip shushed him with a kiss to the lips and pulled him to the center of the room. With a turn of his head, he called out, “You all can come out now.”

Members of Phineas’s circus troupe came out from behind the door to the back room. Anne Wheeler led the pack, violin in hand, and was followed by various members.

“I couldn’t exactly hire a grand orchestra,” Phillip explained as Phineas turned to gawk at him, “so I managed to scrounge up the few members of the troupe with the slightest bit of musical background. It might sound a little rough—“

“I love it,” Phineas cut in, tears in his eyes.

Phillip smiled, lifted Phineas’s injured hand for a light kiss to the knuckles. Phineas wrapped his arms around him and they began to dance as a slow tune began to play. “I love you, Phineas.”

“I love you, too.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Phillip laid his head on Phineas’s chest, closed his eyes as they danced. Phineas’s heartbeat a low thumping in his chest. He felt Phineas kiss his head, nose lightly rustling his hair, and he smiled.

As the song ended, Phillip opened his eyes and Phineas tilted his face upwards. They kissed and were met with light cooing from the ‘orchestra.’

“I think we have an audience,” Phineas chuckled against Phillip’s lips.

Every single candle in the room dimmed as Phineas kissed Phillip, his energy concentrated in their shared warmth. Phillip’s eyes sparkled against the dimming light and a beautiful, glittering smile lit up on Phineas’s face. For the first time in a long time, the ringmaster was truly happy and at peace.

And Phillip, too, could feel it.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I may or may not lowkey love the idea that Anne can play the violin


	26. we have an audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Sanctuary 
> 
> title: we have an audience 
> 
> rating: T

 

He never wanted to move from this position.

Phillip sighed as he opened his eyes, looked up at Phineas. Phineas offered a soft, lazy smile in return and pulled him up for a kiss. His lips soft, slightly chapped but felt like silk.

Phillip’s body ached in a glorious way and he peppered Phineas’s face with light kisses, covering every inch of skin. Skin fire hot, hot as the sun, almost enough to burn him, but Phillip curled into it anyway. He felt Phineas’s hand on the back of his neck, a comforting pressure as he lightly massaged Phillip’s neck and shoulders.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Phineas hummed.

Phillip shivered, result of Phineas’s rumbling voice, thick with sleep and sex, and pressed himself closer still. Felt Phineas’s body jolt, the light hiss of his breath at Phillip’s chill.

“Do we have any shows today?” Phillip mumbled against Phineas’s shoulder.

“Not until this evening.”

Phillip hummed in approval and kissed along Phineas’s throat. Phineas sighed, closed his eyes as Phillip found a particular spot along his collarbone and lavished it with attention. Soft bites and a light flick of the tongue that made Phineas whine and sigh for more.

“I could lie here all day.” Phillip pressed another kiss to Phineas’s throat.

Phineas chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, and at first Phillip thought he was laughing at him. Before he could ask, though, Phineas said, “...I believe we have an audience.”

Phillip’s head shot up, all sleepy eyes and bedhead, and he stared at the bedroom door, which had been pushed open.

Ellie and B.T. stared back.

“Oh, God,” Phillip groaned, burrowing his face in Phineas’s chest. The older man laughed, stroked his hair.

“He’s your cat, darling.”

“Yes, but she’s your dog.”

Phillip groaned.

Ellie whined, and B.T. slinked forward and hopped up on the bed. He sat perched on the edge; stared at the pair with wide, piercing eyes.

“I swear the cat’s a demon,” Phineas whispered, not taking his eyes off of the animal.

“You’re the one who got him for me.”

Phineas huffed an over-exaggerated sigh and shook his head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Phillip smiled and wrapped his arms around Phineas’s torso. “I know we should get up, but I’d rather not let you go.”

“How do they expect us to get up, anyway? It’s not like we’re wearing anything—“

“Phineas!”

“...What? You think they can understand us?”

Ellie whined at the door, fed up with being ignored in favor of B.T., and she, too, came into the room. She jumped up, front paws on the bed, and licked Phineas’s face.

“Hey!” Phineas spluttered.

“...Huh. Maybe I don’t want to kiss you anymore.”

Phineas glared at Phillip. “Come here. I’m irresistible.”

Phillip yelled out as Phineas reached for him, puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes. Ellie barked, tail wagging furiously at the commotion, and Phillip jumped out of the bed, all tangled in bedsheets.

“Hmmm...” Phineas eyed him, a slow grin spreading across his face, “I do think I like what I see.”

Phillip blushed scarlet and used the blankets to cover himself. “Good morning, indeed,” he huffed.

He turned away and Phineas called out, “Where are you going?”

“To the washroom. Coming along?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 am convinced this is an ordinary morning in the life of Barlyle


	27. plentiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: Hunger
> 
> title: plentiful
> 
> rating: T

Phillip laid on the couch, head in Phineas’s lap as Phineas played with his hair. A fire crackled in the fireplace, despite the fact that Phineas was the only fireplace Phillip needed. Though he had no need for the extra warmth, Phillip found comfort in the soft crackling of the embers.

“You know...” Phineas rumbled, lost in thought, “as a child, I... never imagined my life would end up this way, or that I’d ever meet anyone as incredible as you.”

The hand that wasn’t in Phillip’s hair was by his side, and Phillip grasped it. “Phin...”

“For a long time, until I joined the railroad, I thought I was the only one with this... ability. I never in a million years would have dreamed that there was a whole other branch of humanity with powers of ice, let alone that I’d fall deeply in love with one of them.”

Phillip was silent, a lump forming in his throat.

Phineas leaned forward to kiss Phillip deeply, and Phillip sighed against his lips. When Phineas pulled back, his lips curled into a tiny smile. “There were many days on the street, Phil, where I would have to... fight and steal for food. I would run from vendors after snatching a loaf of bread or an apple. But I — I would give up quickly if they decided to give chase because I didn’t want them to... to touch me. I didn’t want them to feel the heat of my skin, figure out what I was.”

“I’m sorry,” Phillip whispered.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But—“

“Just because you grew up wealthy, Phillip, doesn’t mean you grew up without any struggles yourself. I grew up fighting for my food, you grew up under the roof of those... atrocious people you once called your parents. We both had struggles, Phil, struggles that have affected us well into adulthood. Neither is more traumatic than the other.”

Phillip opened his mouth to protest, but, out of nowhere, his stomach grumbled. He blushed, mortified.

Phineas chuckled. He sat in his ringmaster coat, top hat on the table. “Hungry?”

“I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologize. You just came back from putting on an absolutely extraordinary performance, Phillip. Hunger is natural... and we have plenty of food here.”

“I’m fine, Phineas, really.”

“Phil...” He took Phillip by the chin, locked eyes with him. Phillip’s breath caught in his throat.

“These aren’t the streets. Don’t pity me. We have plenty of food here, and, so long as I have people under my roof, not one will go hungry.”

Phineas released him and stood up. Phillip’s eyes followed him as if in a trance, and Phineas looked at him from over the shoulder.

“Come along, now. I must say — I make an absolutely incredible roast.”


	28. your eyes are like the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Constellations
> 
> title: your eyes are like the stars 
> 
> rating: T

It’s a cool, crystallizing night. The sky clear, nothing to see but the moon and the stars for miles. No clouds in sight.

The chill of the night was enough to keep Phillip content, but still warm enough for Phineas. Even he relished in the breeze that ruffled the leaves in the trees, ruffled Phillip’s perfectly placed hair. Fire and ice coming together, even in nature, to create the perfect temperature.

It’s Phineas who suggested a night out. They gathered a picnic blanket and even Ellie and B.T. came along. Scouted out the perfect place in their backyard, shook out the blanket and laid it down. Almost immediately, Ellie and B.T. settled at the edge, curled up against one another.

“They’re... perfect,” Phillip smiled.

Phineas drew Phillip close, returned his smile as he kissed the younger’s forehead. They sat down, settled, and Phineas drew Phillip close.

“It truly is the perfect night, isn’t it?” Phineas mumbled, smiled into Phillip’s hair.

Before he could respond, Phineas laid back first, pulling Phillip with him, and Phillip went without complaint. He laid on Phineas’s chest, Phineas’s arm curled around him, and they laid in silence, looking up at the sky.

“See anything?” Phineas whispered, warm hand in Phillip’s hair.

At first, Phillip laid silent but for his long, deep breathing. Then, his lips parted as he pointed upwards. “Look, there. Orion’s Belt. And the rest of him...” he trailed off in silence as he traced the night sky with his fingers.

Phineas hummed, and he followed Phillip’s finger with his eyes. “I see it,” he breathed.

Phillip turned, rolled over on his side to look at Phineas. He smiled. “Orion, the son of Poseidon. Revived by Ophiuchus after his own mother tried to poison him with a scorpion.”

He could see Phineas’s scowl in the darkness. “Well, at least your mother was never that terrible.”

Phillip laughed, ran his hand up Phineas’s chest. “I’d say she was pretty justified. Orion wasn’t exactly the nicest man — he threatened to rid of every animal on the planet, you know.”

“Oh.” Phineas’s scowl deepened, but for a much different reason. “Well, I’m glad he never succeeded. What would we do without our Ellie?”

At the sound of her name, Ellie’s ears perked up. She rose, bounded over to Phineas and Phillip, and promptly laid her head on Phineas’s stomach. He smiled, scratched behind her ears.

Phillip chuckled, then called for B.T. He took a little more insistence — Phillip ended up digging through his pocket, pulled out a cat treat. With a wave of the treat and a click of his tongue, B.T. came running.

“Well, now, no wonder the cat is getting so fat.”

“B.T. is not fat.”

“So you’d like to think,” Phineas grinned.

Phillip scowled, but that quickly melted when Phineas pulled him close and kissed him. He signed, relished in the feeling of being outdoors with no fear of being caught, and framed Phineas’s face as they kissed. Long, deep, slow — they took their time, only breaking for air once Phillip pulled away. There was ice in his eyelashes, and his breath came out in puffs of air against the night sky.

“Excited?” Phineas teased.

Phillip’s cheeks flushed red in the darkness, but he mumbled his agreement. Next to them, though, Ellie sat and watched curiously.

“You may have to wait a little longer, darling.”

Phillip sighed, but he settled and pulled Phineas close. “You know, I... wrote you a poem.”

“Did you?”

“Mhm. In that journal you gave me.”

Phineas smiled. Then, to his amazement, Phillip began to recite the poem off memory — no journal in sight.

He stopped, mid-verse, when he realized Phineas was staring at him. “What?”

“You’re just... so beautiful,” Phineas smiled. “I love you so much.”

Phillip’s cheeks flamed red and he ducked his head. “I love you, too.”

“I guess you could say, I... got lost in the stars in your eyes.”

Phillip’s head snapped up, and he groaned. Loudly. “That was terrible. Even for you.”

Phineas laughed, and Phillip melted. He could listen to Phineas laugh all night.

Once the laughter stopped, he asked, “Could I finish my poem now?”

Phineas pulled him close, kissed his nose. “Go right ahead, darling. I could listen to your voice forever.”

With pink cheeks and an exploding heart, Phillip laid back, whispered the rest of his poem in Phineas’s ear.

Phineas’s eyes were closed, a smile on his face as Phillip finished. Phillip settled down too, smile on his face, hand resting lightly on Phineas’s chest.

They fell asleep together, animals at their feet. In the sky above, the stars twinkled, seeming to wink at the two on the ground.

Out in the open. Together.

Safe as they ever would be.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, folks, is a wrap ❤️


End file.
